Imagine
by Malfy
Summary: You may say, I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope some day you'll join us, and the wolrd will be as one. Além da guerra, a doce flor da esperança de um amor nasce. Harry e Gina, by Srtas Malfy e Johnson.


**N/A. Malfy: Fic by Srta Malfy e Srta Johnson. Porque as Leticias brocam ;x**

**Todos os personagens _infelizmente_ são de uma tal de J.K. Rowling, que pretende matar o nosso Roniquinhofazchapinha, mas eu não vou deixar.**

**N/A. Johnson: _Nós_ não vamos deixar, Malfy.**

**N/A. Malfy: Tanto faz. Fic Harry e Ginny. Este texto nao possui fins lucrativos, n_ó_s escrevemos porque somos facinadas pelo universo HP.**

**Imagine all the people, leaving for today. Enjooooy Babies!**

**N/A. Johnson: Malfy? Você tá bem/lança um olhar preocupado à amiga/**

**N/A. Malfy/revira os olhos/ Eh Smaeta, eu toh muuuito bem.**

* * *

Estava só. No meio de toda aquela gente, estava só. As lágrimas brincavam livremente em suas faces. O sol se punha atrás das colinas que nunca mais veria. Como um castigo, pensava, além da solidão momentânea, sentia que estava perdendo o conforto que aquele lugar lhe proporcionava. A imagem de sua mãe cresceu em seus pensamentos, o abraço dela parecia o melhor agora. Alguém lhe tocou o ombro, uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis sonhadores, sorria. Desejou poder retribuir o sorriso, mas tudo o que foi capaz de fazer foi enterrar sua cabeça nos fios dourados, abraçá-la forte e chorar. 

Ninguém achou aquilo incomum nem ao menos inesperado, várias pessoas faziam o mesmo tentando escapar do espaço vazio deixado em seus corações. Mas o seu vazio era maior que o dos outros, não tinha perdido apenas um, mas dois. Apertou a garota em seus braços e suspirou sentindo um soluço subindo por sua garganta. Já não chorava mais, afastou-se da loira prometendo novamente que não deixaria cair mais nenhuma lágrima. Promessa feita tantas vezes que já perdia a conta.

As outras pessoas já iam embora cabisbaixas, levantando lentamente de suas cadeiras, um a um. Observou os rostos conhecidos seguirem pelo jardim, ordenados por casa com seus monitores a frente, em direção aos portões onde aguardavam as carruagens. O desespero começava a tomar o lugar do abandono, arregalou os olhos procurando alguém próximo e não encontrou ninguém. Estava só. A lua cheia começava a surgir no topo das árvores da floresta proibida de onde se ouviam uivos. Não poderia fazer nada se não ir embora daquele lugar, para sempre, com todos os outros. Sua família era merecedora de consideração e não pretendia deixá-los preocupados.

Caminhava devagar pelos jardins com outras pessoas de sua casa. Não os conhecia, mas não importava agora. Tudo o que queria era ir para casa. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente, porém não ligava mais. Brincava enrolando as pontas dos longos cabelos ruivos nos dedos, caminhando sem rumo. Deu por si ao lado de um grande malão velho de segunda mão, suas iniciais na tampa não lhe diziam nada, a letra G talhada por cima do C mais velho era insignificante. A sua frente a locomotiva vermelho brilhante apitava anunciando a partida, respirou fundo fitando seu reflexo no trem, passou a mão no rosto enxugando as últimas lágrimas e arrumando os cabelos tentou esboçar um sorriso para si mesma. _Ainda tem esperança..._ Não adiantava. Segurou firme o malão e optando pela seriedade entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts para procurar uma cabine vazia. Inútil, estavam todas apinhadas de estudantes.

Sentiu uma mão fina puxar-lhe pelo pulso e sorriu ao perceber que quem lhe trouxera para dentro era a mesma menina de grandes olhos azuis e sonhadores. Sentados nos bancos de couro vermelho pode ver finalmente alguns rostos amigos, apesar de outros ainda desconhecidos. Ainda sim, todos sorriram para ela, com olhos apreensivos, é verdade, mas de qualquer jeito tentavam acolhê-la, todos ali sabiam de sua situação, das suas perdas. Sorriu de volta para eles, era sua única forma de retribuir, mesmo com seus olhos rubros e tristes, sorrir.

- Você acha que, bem... Ainda tem chances de vocês voltarem? – Questionou uma garota meio loira, de olhos verdes e cabelos ralos. A ruiva à sua frente deu de ombros e suspirou.

- É meio difícil saber de alguma coisa agora... – Respondeu observando as casas de Hogsmeade transformarem-se em vultos cada vez mais distantes.

Provavelmente dormira, abriu os olhos, as luzes do Expresso de Hogwarts estavam acesas, e o que antes eram borrões transformavam-se na estação King's Cross. Sentiu uma mão pousar sobre o seu ombro.

- Já chegamos.

A garota apenas endireitou-se em seu lugar e murmurou:

- Certo, obrigada.

Ela levantou devagar, pegou o seu malão com a sua amiga loira, e juntaram-se à multidão que tentava atravessar os corredores e encontrar suas famílias, encontrar algum conforto em meio à tristeza. Logo a loira encontrou seu pai, esperando-a com uma revista nas mãos. A amiga também o viu.

- Bom... Então, vê se escreve.

- Vou sim, prometo.

Elas se abraçaram, e permaneceram ali por alguns instantes. A amizade permitindo-lhes segurança e ao mesmo tempo incerteza. Apertarem-se as mãos com se fosse a última vez, sabia que mesmo que um dia se reencontrassem, seria apenas casual, não por maldade do destino, mas por vontade própria. Escreveriam-se mais duas ou três vezes, mas logo esse processo tornaria-se mais uma vez desgasante. Poderia ser a última vez que iriam se ver, já que a reabertura da escola era um fato imprevisível.

- Vou morrer de saudades...

- Eu também... Se cuida, tá?

As duas se separaram, a loira andou em direção ao pai e acenou para a amiga, que retribuiu com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso. Esta, depois, virou o malão e caminhou pela estação, a procura de seus pais ou irmãos, mas a visão de um garoto a fez parar bruscamente. Tentou fingir que não o tinha visto, porém este já a notara, e vinha em sua direção, o que fez a garota corar de leve. A verdade é que não saberia como agir, ainda mais com os acontecimentos recentes, que ainda provocavam um efeito devastador na sua vida. Mesmo assim, não pôde conter um leve sorriso ao ver o garoto se aproximar, sorriso que se desfez logo em seguida. Tinha consciência de tudo o que ele havia dito horas atrás, uma atitude já esperada, mas que só seria pior para todos. Desejou poder abraçá-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer naquele momento foi olhar nos olhos dele e murmurar um quase inaudível "a gente se vê". Deu meia-volta e saiu devagar, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, ocupando-se em procurar a família. Avistou finalmente um de seus irmãos, um rapaz ruivo, muito alto e com sardas espalhadas pelo rosto. Estava junto a uma amiga, uma garota com aspecto mandão, e cabelos castanhos volumosos. A irmã ficou um pouco receosa de ir até lá, mais ainda quando os dois se abraçaram. Resolveu que iria despedir-se da amiga dali a um tempinho, deu meia-volta e olhou ao seu redor, procurando os pais. Ficou ali olhando o nada por alguns momentos, e percebeu que o irmão voltara, junto à garota com quem estava abraçado há instantes atrás.

A ruiva nada disse, apenas abraçou forte a amiga e murmurou um "não some, tá bem?" A amiga assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e soltou a ruiva.

- Meus pais já estão ali... Eu preciso ir agora. Prometam que vão escrever... Os dois. – completou lançando um olhar um tanto sonhador ao irmão da amiga, e saindo logo em seguida.

O rapaz abraçou a irmã pelos ombros, e os dois saíram juntos à procura dos pais. Os encontraram depois de certo tempo, e o rosto da pequena jovem abriu em um sorriso quando avisou o corpo rechonchudo da mãe correndo em sua direção, deixando o marido para trás.

- Ah, minha querida... – a mãe, baixinha e também ruiva, abraçou a filha mais nova, à beira das lágrimas. – Já soube do que aconteceu... Vocês estão bem? – completou, puxando o outro filho para perto de si, beirando o desespero.

- Eh... Sim, mamãe nós estamos muito bem... - Fez o mais velho enquanto checava se alguém os estava vendo. Mas quando seu olhar cruzou novamente como da morena ele corou.

- Estão mesmo? - Insistiu a mãe, pondo-os em sua frente, para poder examinar melhor as condicões de cada um. - Minha filha! - Exaltou-se chamando a atenção de alguns próximos. - Você está muito pálida! Tem se alimentado bem? Tem dormido direito? Merlin!

- Sim, mãe... Eu 'tô bem, só estou um pouco cansada da viajem... - A garota respondeu recebendo um olhar preocupado do irmão.

- Mas o que aqueles elfos estão dando pra voces comerem? Estão tão magros! Eu tenho que falar com o Dumbledore, ele... - A pequena mulher que ja arrastava os filhos pela estação parecia ter sido pregada ao chão. Com os olhos esbugalhados e as mãozinhas rechonchudas apertando protetoramente os punhos dos dois, ficou imóvel por alguns segundos como se tivesse lembrado de algo e desconectado-se deste mundo até que com outro susto perguntou: - Onde está o Harry?

- Ele já foi embora com os tios mamãe, mas disse que estaria lá em casa antes do casamento do Gui. - Respondeu o rapaz ruivo sem deixar de corar. Haviam mais coisas do que a senhora Weasley poderia imaginar por trás daquele desconcerto encoberto.

* * *

**N/A. Malfy: **E finaaalmente nós postamos o primeiro cap. Ok, ele ta beeeem menor do que o esperado, mas ta tão melancolico, vei... E a idéia dessa fic é tão mágica, ela surgiu da simples vontade de escrever uma Harry e Gina. O esforco gigante de não mencionar os nomes dos personagens valeu a pena, não é Smar? 

**N/A. Johnson: **/revira os olhos/ Argh, você e essa sua mania de me chamar de Smar! Mas sim, foi um sacrifício necessário... Isso sem mencionar o fato que boa parte do capítulo foi escrito no meio da sala de aula, mas tudo bem. Espero que tenham gostado do início da fic, e prometemos um segundo capítulo menos melancólico que o primeiro /ri de leve/ E postamos depois de receber pequenos incentivos em forma de review /sorri/ Concorda, Malfy?

**N/A. Malfy: **Concordo plenamente, mas veeei, o que você tem contra a melancolia da minha escrita? E ficou muito bom, admita, branquela descarada (xD), só que gracas ao meu cérebro traidor _eu simplesmente_ _perdi _o magnifico momento de escrever algo tao sublime como a melancolia. Entao, vamos que vamos escrever do jeito que da mesmo... Bem ou mal, rezo nao para que essa fic tenha scesso, mas que ela seja literaturamente boa. E a tentacao de transformar isso em D/G, god/massageando as temporas de olhos fechados/ sai da minha mente Draco, eu tenho que focar no Harry, saia da minha mente _por favor_ Draco Malfoy... Nós não escrevemos para viver, nós viemos para escrever. Olha que hoje baixou o poeta aqui :B reviews please babies, reviews. E Oliveira Zumaeta, quem te altorizou a fazer N/A's com o me nome? Oo

**_Pra 'gente continuar depende de VOCES. ;D_**

**_beijo amores _**

**N/A. Malfy: _(MUAHAHA)_**


End file.
